Ghost of a Soul
by Harper4224
Summary: While cleaning out the basement of the Phantomhive Manor its residents find the belongings of Ciel's older sister, Savannah, not long after strange sightings occur. SebxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters (much it my disappointment); all rights belong to Yana Toboso. **

**Summary: While cleaning out the basement of the Phantomhive Manor its residents find the belongings of Ciel's older sister, Savannah, not long after strange sightings occur at the manor.**

**If you have any comments, questions or concerns, please notify me. Thanks please enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Prologue**

**xxx**

**Two Years Earlier**

"WHAT? I told you I wanted her alive, she was essential to my plan and now you're telling me she died in that fire! You morons!" A white haired man hissed out at the group of people before him covered in white cloaks.

"We didn't mean to, it was just that the house was so big we couldn't find her in time." One of the men pleaded.

"Then you should have found her before you started the fire, now look what you done." The white haired man continued on with his rant. "Now I will have to wait before I can continue on."

**xxx**

**At the Phantomhive Manor**

It was sometime during the rainy season of England as Ciel looked out the window of his office at the large grey clouds. There was a storm brewing of the biggest that London had seen in years and preparations had to be taken.

"Sebastian, gather the staff we need to clear out the storage in the basement before the storm hits, do it fast, I will join you." Ciel spoke.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian left the room and went off in pursuit of the other four servants.

After Sebastian left Ciel let out a sad sigh, he did not wish to dredge up old memories, but it had to be done.

**xxx**

"Romeo and Juliet, The Phantom of the Opera, Othello, Aida, Macbeth, - so many theater posters, yes there are." Mey-rin spoke to herself from a corner of the basement.

All six residents found themselves in different parts of the basement trying to decide what should be salvaged before the storm. Tanaka, Finny, and Ciel mostly just looked at the assortment of possessions while the other three were in the thick of what had been piled up. Most of what had been gathered in the basement was things had been collected over the past two years but some items were from before the original manor had been burnt down.

Bards head popped up from the maze of junk holding a big portrait while maneuvering around to face Ciel who looked more unhappy than usual.

"Hey young master whose this broad?" Bard asked with his cigarette between his teeth.

Ciel turned around and walked over to see the portrait better, the other rest of staff also drifted over to the painting.

"She's so pretty, who is she young master?" Finny asked with his normal exuberance, Mey-rin nodded her head to the young boy's statement.

The woman in the portrait was in fact beautiful, she was wearing an elaborate chocolate brown and white ball gown that made her bright blue eyes pop, and she also had blue-grey hair just like Ciel. Her skin was flawless save for a line of four beauty marks on the side of her face along the chin, though they did not look bad.

Ciel's eye widened as he recognized the woman. "That is-uh, was my older sister … Savannah. She died in the fire years ago."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he had not been notified that the earl had a sister and neither did the others except the little Japanese house steward. With a hiss the small man turned into his full form and began to speak.

"Ah, Mistress Savannah, I remember her very well." He began.

"How come we have never heard of her before now?" Mey-rin asked.

"That was probably because she went by Savannah Collins, which was her stage name; she often went by that because of the fierce reputations of the Phantomhives being the Queen's guard dogs. She performed in most of the plays that were on those old posters, such an exceptional actress and a sweet girl she would always make me delicious cookies. Savannah was twenty-one when she died, normally she lived at her house in London but she decided to come visit the same night the mansion burnt."

Tanaka moved over and searched for something in a small table. When he came back he brought with him a locket. "Aha, here it is, she was almost never without this." He held the locket proudly and turned to the earl. "I am sure that she would want you to have this, my lord." He gave the small locket to Ciel who hesitantly grabbed it looking at it somberly. Tanaka then returned to his miniature form.

"Oh, young master I'm so sorry." Finny wailed. Mey-rin was sniffling and Bard was also not in his usual superficial demeanor.

"Don't be," he said, "you didn't do anything." Ciel was still looking at the locket in his hand which he twirled between his fingers as he did so the locket suddenly got very cold but went back to its original temperature. Ciel frowned at it before putting it around his neck.

"Sebastian bring the painting upstairs put it in the foyer."

"Yes my lord."

**xxx**

**Later That Night**

After putting Ciel to sleep Sebastian made his round through the halls holding the candelabra in front of him as he walked he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, just like the previous nights. Above him on the roof the butler in black could make out the sound of a slight drizzling due to the beginning of the storm.

Unexpectedly a small giggle pierced through the air snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts; at first he dismissed it as Mey-rin fancying him again. However when it reoccurred he knew that it was not said maid. Sebastian quickly moved through the halls and tried to locate the sound but it had already gone away. Sensing this he stopped but continued his patrol more cautiously than before.


End file.
